Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 13, with respect to such a kind of the flow rate measuring device, there is proposed the following method as a method of determining a particular appliance (see patent document 1, for example).
The operation of the proposed example will be explained. FIG. 13 shows a gas flow-rate change profile at the time of starting a gas appliance and reference values (profile table) for performing a profile matching based on the profile. For each gas appliance, the number of the profile tables to be prepared is required corresponding to the number of a series of the gas flow-rate change profiles. Further, the number of the profile tables is required corresponding to the total number of gas appliances used in respective homes. The change of the flow rate measured by the flow rate measuring device of a gas meter is always compared with the profile tables to thereby extract the matched profile table and specify an appliance being used.    Patent document 1: JP-A-2003-149027